


W półmroku

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Grooming, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining, Touching, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Oryginalna nazwa: In the Half-LightAutor: JakathineLink: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8689255Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest.Film "Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć" trafił w moje gusta i oczywiście, że znalazł się w nim jakiś ciekawy paring. Przedstawiam Gradence. Trochę trudny (przypomina mi w tym Wincest), ale bardzo interesujący ship, który od razu zyskał moją duszę.Autorka zastosowała nieco skomplikowane słowa, ma poza tym specyficzny styl pisania, więc trudno było mi przełożył to na polski. Za wszystkie błędy i "zangielszczenia" przepraszam.Dedykuję Julii i Martynie, które od soboty muszą znosić moje ciągłe ględzenie o Percivalu i Gradencie <3Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą się Jakathine. Kudosy należą się przede wszystkim jej.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Half-Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689255) by [Jakathine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine). 



> Oryginalna nazwa: In the Half-Light  
> Autor: Jakathine  
> Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8689255  
> Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest.  
> Film "Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć" trafił w moje gusta i oczywiście, że znalazł się w nim jakiś ciekawy paring. Przedstawiam Gradence. Trochę trudny (przypomina mi w tym Wincest), ale bardzo interesujący ship, który od razu zyskał moją duszę.  
> Autorka zastosowała nieco skomplikowane słowa, ma poza tym specyficzny styl pisania, więc trudno było mi przełożył to na polski. Za wszystkie błędy i "zangielszczenia" przepraszam.  
> Dedykuję Julii i Martynie, które od soboty muszą znosić moje ciągłe ględzenie o Percivalu i Gradencie <3  
> Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą się Jakathine. Kudosy należą się przede wszystkim jej.  
> 

 Credence posłusznie trzymał głowę schyloną podczas serwowania codziennego, kleikowego dania czekającym z zapałem dzieciom. Większość z nich ignorowała go, skupiając uwagę na Mary Lou, jego adoptowanej matce, która sprawdzała każde dziecko pod kątem znamion wiedźm lub złego zachowania.

 Zachowywały się dość dobrze, formując krętą linię w małym domku, żadne nie mówiło głośniej niż szeptem. Credence mierzył wzrokiem każde dziecko, które znalazło się na przedzie kolejki, z miską w rękach i ukrytymi pod jej spodem ulotkami Drugich Salemerów. Miał nadzieję, że zobaczy znak Obscurusa, o którym powiedział mu pan Graves, ale jak dotąd ani jedno z tych dzieci nie sprawiało wrażenia „tego”. Drażniło go, że nie mógł go znaleźć, i niepokoiło ujrzenie rozczarowania pana Gravesa. Widok jego twarzy, zmieniającej się od zaciekawionej do zawiedzionej w ułamku sekundy, kiedy Credence powiadamiał go o braku nowości, był bolesny.

 Ten wieczór zapowiedział się trochę lepiej, kiedy dzieciak, chłopiec nie starszy niż osiem lat, z jasnymi oczami i łagodnym głosie odmówił patrzenia bezpośrednio na Mary Lou zbyt długo. Jej oczy zwęziły się i chociaż zachowała proste wargi przez resztę spotkania, Credence zobaczył ją potem, zapisującą w książeczce, którą trzymała, imię tego chłopca z notatką dla siebie, żeby zbadać go później. Dreszcz przemknął po jego kręgosłupie i Credence cicho się wycofał.

 Było blisko późnego popołudnia, idealny czas na jego poszukiwania miejsca na następne kontrolne spotkanie Drugich Salemerów. Credence zgarnął stos ulotek, kiedy wychodził, i upchnął je w kieszeni, gdy znalazł się dostatecznie daleko od domu, po czym gwałtownie skręcił w alejkę wpadającą do labiryntu, który świetnie znał.

 Zatrzymał się w swoim zwykłym miejscu i zaczął kołysać na piętach, czekając. Późne, popołudniowe słońce obniżyło się, zalewając alejkę cieniem.

 Pan Graves pojawił się w szybkim śmignięciu szkwału i poruszeniu ciemnych ubrań, krocząc swobodnie, jakby wcale dopiero co nie pojawił się znikąd. Jego czarne włosy powiewały na wietrze, który wcześniej spowodował, zanim zaczesał je do tyłu dłonią. Credence zawsze był ujęty tym mężczyzną;  był imponujący pomimo niższego niż chłopak wzrostu, kiedy stał wyprostowany, i otoczony energią. Powietrze pozytywnie strzelało wokół niego i Credence zauważył, że go to uzależnia.

 - Jakie wieści? – zapytał pan Graves głosem ciepłym i delikatnym.

 Credence podszedł do niego bliżej, na tyle blisko, że mógł poczuć jego piżmową wodę kolońską, przypominającą cedrowe drewno, miętę i aromat, którego chłopak nie mógł rozpoznać, i zaciągnął się nią. Na oczekujący wyraz twarzy pana Gravesa, Credence odpowiedział lekkim uśmiechem.

 - Był dzisiaj chłopiec, koło ośmiu lat. Odmówił spojrzenia na moją matkę. Żadne dziecko tego nie robi…

 Pan Graves wysunął żuchwę w zamyśleniu. – Czujesz, że to dziecko jest „tym”?

 - Nie wiem – powiedział Credence. – Myślę, że może.

 - Niewiele daje nam „może”, musimy być pewni, nim zadziałamy. Jesteś czy nie jesteś pewny?

 - N-Nie jestem pewny – wyjąkał cicho, kuląc się trochę w swojej niepewności i automatycznie robiąc się mniejszy.

 Cierpliwy jak zawsze, pan Graves tylko przyłożył otwartą dłoń do jego twarzy, kciukiem gładząc po jego policzku. Dolna warga Credence’a zadrżała od delikatnego dotyku, zawsze tak przyjemnego i spokojnego, i w akcie desperacji naparł na jego rękę. Pan Graves uniósł swoją drugą rękę i owinął ją wokół szyi Credence’a, przyciągając do go bliskiego uścisku, a ich klatki piersiowe zetknęły się, podczas gdy ręka, która była na jego twarzy, ześlizgnęła się do ramienia.

 Credence, korzystając z okazji, przybliżył się tak blisko jak się odważył, do zapachu i ciepła drugiego mężczyzny, i zatopił się w uczuciu silnych ramion trzymających go w bezpiecznym miejscu.

 - Panie Graves… - wyskamlał Credence do jego ucha.

 - Co jest, Credence? – zapytał pan Graves, jego palce odnalazły drogę do włosów chłopaka i zaczęły masować jego czaszkę uspokajająco. – Czego chcesz?

 Credence wyszemrał, plącząc się w słowach, aż w końcu przestał mówić w ogóle. Chciał, _pragnął,_ ale było to trudne do wyrażenia. Pan Graves odsunął się wystarczająco daleko, aby móc przesunąć rękę, która dotąd była na ramieniu chłopaka, do jego szczęki.

 - Och, Credence – uśmiechnął się pan Graves, mrużąc oczy z czułością, przez którą serce Credence’a bolało.

 Pewne, ale jednocześnie miękkie usta spotkały te Credence’a, kiedy pan Graves pocałował go, dotyk przemknął i pan Graves wycofał się, zostawiając chłopaka pragnącego więcej. Jego pożądanie przejęło Credence’a, który stał teraz trochę prościej, więc był wyższy i pocałował pana Gravesa po raz drugi, tym razem było to trochę bardziej niechlujne, ale nadal pełne pasji. Pan Graves wślizgnął się do środka jego ust, pocałunek stał się brutalny i po wystarczającym nacisku Credence poczuł, że się cofa, aż poczuł na swoich plecach zimną, kamienną ścianę.

 Mężczyzna przygwoździł go tam i Credence choć raz nie czuł strachu, tylko przytłaczającą potrzebę więcej. Ale został odrzucony, kiedy pan Graves cofnął się i wyprostował swój płaszcz. Nierówne tempo jego oddechu było niezaprzeczalne; chłopak pogratulował sobie cicho tego faktu.

 - Muszę iść – oznajmił mężczyzna, przechylając głowę w bok, jakby nasłuchując czegoś. – Informuj mnie na bieżąco.

 Credence skłonił głowę. – Tak jest, sir.

 Pan Graves odwrócił się, gwałtowny ruch powietrza owiał go, powodując poruszenie gazet, i zniknął po raz kolejny w tornadzie odzieży jak kamfora.

 Credence wykonał poszukiwania i choć raz wrócił usatysfakcjonowany do domu, raportując swojej matce nową lokację przed przygotowaniami do snu. Dotknął palcami swoich ust, wspominając gorąc i pragnienie, kiedy patrzył na siebie w lustrze. Gdy kładł się do łóżka, jeszcze raz musnął swoje wargi i wyszeptał do siebie imię pana Gravesa, jak modlitwę przed odpłynięciem w krainę snów.


End file.
